thepeoplessitefandomcom-20200214-history
Narcissism
In Terran psychiatry, narcissism is a sociopsychiatric disorder of general relations characterized by a callous disregard for the needs, desires, and feelings of others caused by a pervasive egocentrism. Confession I am a narcissist. I do not care for anyone but myself. If I want to do something, I do it without considering how it affects you. You really don't matter to me; you're just a means to an end for me, so don't expect me to care about you at all. If I hurt you, don't expect me to apologize; I'm too arrogant for such a self-debasing act. If you're sad, expect no consolation; I have no care for your pesky little feelings (although I always expect you to listen to all my sob stories about all my problems which I have caused). If you're ill, expect no aid from me unless I can feel good by tending to your nasty little sick body. If you plan to do anything that benefits yourself or other people, don't expect any support from me unless I also benefit. I can and do question and criticize you, but if you dare question or criticize me, I get angry; my ego is too fragile to handle such a blow. I can say rude things to you and feel no guilt, but if you even unintentionally insult me, I hate you passionately or I get intensely irate and feel offended. Don't expect me to listen to you when you talk about yourself, your life, your issues; whenever we talk, it must be about all about me, myself, and I, and if you mention yourself, I somehow always manage to make our conversation about me, always, and you're like, "Do you always have to make everything about you?" Yes, indeed I do. I have some burning ego need to talk about myself, and I feel like I'm starving when I talk about anyone but me. It's an essential survival mechanism for me; it helps me feel important, which feeds my ego. I break rules with impunity; I violate laws shamelessly. When I'm caught, I start to lie, and I feel no remorse, even if other people end up taking the heat for the fire I just set. For social norms, I don't give any care; you can just act like my actions don't affect you because etiquette is unimportant and unnecessary. If you die, I shed no tears, I cry no cries, I regret no sins, for you merely also existed to me, and now you're useless to me; but you'd better list me in your will because I want all your stuff for myself. "But I have other family," you say? How about this? You give me all your assets, and I might give some to your family members (the lies I tell) or you can give them all your worn down stuff. Don't expect me to take good, actually any, care of your property though; your property, my property, it's all the same to me, there for me to damage and destroy it. I happen to be passive aggressive. Although I'm prone to intense rage, I rarely express it openly because then people won't even tolerate me anymore. Instead, I undermine your goals and plans, I indirectly act against you through defiance, procrastination, and dillydallying. I waste time so that you can't accomplish what you need or want to accomplish. I disobey your commands. I put off doing what I'm expected to do. All so that I can get what I want: not being controlled by other people. A really shallow, selfish goal, but my goal nonetheless. I can't just tell you, "This makes me angry" or "Please don't do this" or "I understand you want me to do this, but I don't want to do this because..." or ask politely, "I know you have good intentions, but why do you want me to do this?" No, I resist, I defy, I sabotage, I undermine anything anyone else wants that I don't want, simply because "I was upset" or "I don't want to" or "I don't care" like a childish brat except what makes what I'm doing worse is that I never consider the pain and suffering I cause other people, so I never make a sincere effort to change for the better, because why should I. I'm utterly callous and careless, self-centered and selfish, and it's never moved me until now. When all your family members tell you something about yourself and you want to deny it but they say it over and over again and they're not mad when they say it, it's probably true and you need to check yourself. I need to check myself and figure out how to reform myself so that I stop hurting other people and stop stirring up stupid conflicts that should never even have to occur in the first place. If I am so self-absorbed that I can't make other people's lives better, I should at least not make them worse. I can stop messing with their stuff, stop wasting their time, stop complaining about my self-created mediocre life, get off the internet and actually be there for someone other than my selfish self. Causes Category:Terran psychiatry Category:Psychiatric disorders in Terra